


Undercover

by deandratb



Series: Three-Sentence AUs [2]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Three sentence prompt fic; lipstick stains...and collars.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> For [lorelaigilmoure](http://lorelaigilmoure.tumblr.com/). Prompt: **pretend to be NOT married AU**

“I promise you it didn’t mean anything!” Lucien rushes to insist, trying to scrub the dark red lipstick off his cheek and collar where it persistently remains.

Jean bites down on her smile, enjoying the way he worries about her reaction–she was aware of the likely outcome of this gamble of theirs, and he’s been so devoted since they married, there’s no reason for her to take it personally.

“I think it was rather a successful evening,” she counters, tongue firmly in cheek. “You caught the killer, he’s behind bars now…and it turns out Colin Donahue is a surprisingly good kisser.”

**Author's Note:**

> [give me a pairing + an AU setting and I will write you a three-sentence fic](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
